Another Sleeping Curse II: Torpid Wakening
by RegalSwan
Summary: Sequel to Another Sleeping Curse: Emma returns home after having faked her death. Yet her homecoming is not joyous, as she must account to Regina for her mistakes. As the two struggle to sort through marital problems, Regina wonders if Emma really is her true love. When she seeks the help of an old friend, their love is put to a test. Helpful or a clever distraction? Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of Another Sleeping Curse II: Torpid Wakening. I highly suggest reading Another Sleeping Curse first...**

**A quick recap from Another Sleeping Curse: Emma faked her own death, as Hook informed her that a ring of villains were after her and her soon to be born child, as they both were products of True Love and have a special component in their blood that is incredibly profitable. For three years, Emma and Hook hide in Neverland, trying to figure out a solution. In the mean time, Regina, haunted by dreams of a red fiery room, struggles with her grief while raising Henry and Ellie. When a solution to a conflict for the town is proposed by a handsome stranger, Regina finds herself reluctantly attracted to him, and they begin to date. But as always, Henry suspects something is up. He tries tirelessly to convince his family that Emma is still alive. Regina believes he is simply struggling to cope with Emma's death. Determined, Henry uses the sleeping necklace to enter a netherworld and see Emma. He returns to convince David of the truth, who in turn, tells Snow and Regina that Emma is alive. What they don't know is that desperate, lonely nights brought Hook and Emma together for one night of comfort. Their secret remains hidden, as the gang, with the help of Tinkerbell, pulls off a plot to save Emma from Peter Pan, otherwise known as the mysterious stranger, Dorian Giles. But once she's returned, will Regina's unsure if she can forgive her for abandoning their family for three years...**

**...and so, here we are, right where we left off. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Prayers in the Latin tongue could be heard echoing off the high stone walls of the inner parts of the cathedral. The bells rang from the top of the tower signaling the days end and the onset of the night's shadows. On any other evening, the words of devotion and forgiveness filled the province with warmth and love. But tonight, among the shadows, those cast by members whose souls could not be redeemed with mere prayer walked the steps into the church.

Their mumblings and musings were hushed shortly upon entering as they settled into a room with a long table. A fire, burning much like the flames of hell, flickered behind the table. A man rested his head and arm against the wall, facing the flame, as he waited for the group to be seated. He felt her presence.

"Judge Frollo," the sea witch greeted him, "thank you again for playing host tonight."

"It is my pleasure," he returned, handing her his gavel. "I am honored to have you all join me in France."

She grinned widely as he led her to her seat at the head of the table. She tapped the mallet against the surface. "We shall begin now," she demanded. "We have important matters that need attention."

The group grew silent, awaiting her to take the initiative. "It would appear that our operation has run into some unfortunate problems," she said, and then proceeded to clap her hands. "Flotsam! Jetsam!" she cried out and a moment later, the two eels slithered to her side, carrying a struggling body.

"Yes, my babies," she cooed in a soothing voice. She pointed to a chair next to her. "Tie the fool to the chair."

The eels slithered around the body, snaking their figures such that they had the figure propped upright against the chair. They pulled the gag from his mouth, allowing him to gasp for breath.

Ursula continued to the crowd. "It would seem that Mr. Pan was too incompetent to handle the pure magic capture."

Pan coughed a bit before he could speak. "You failed to tell me that a certain captain was helping the swan girl," he hacked out. "And you were certain the queen wouldn't come for her."

"Aw," Lady Tremaine, who was sitting nearby looked back to him, pouting. "You mean she didn't hold your hand and help you drain the girl?"

"Enough!" Jafar slammed his staff to the ground, causing the eyes in the golden serpent's head to glow red. "Let Ursula finish."

"Thank you," she said and continued on. "It no longer matters how incompetent you were. The point is, we need to rectify your mistake." She looked up to the table. "Suggestions?"

"Send someone more competent?" Hades suggested.

"Pan simply wasn't attractive enough to woo the queen," Gaston interrupted, and flexed his muscle. "She needs a real man."

"You do realize she is gay, correct?" Jafar quipped back.

"Enough!" Ursula cried. She turned to Frollo, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Claude? What is on your mind?"

"Well," he began, "I don't necessarily think Mr. Pan's blunder was a complete destruction to our plan…"

"Oh?" she asked, intrigued, "Do continue."

Frollo took his hat from his head as he spoke. "I was wondering—how has Ms. Swan's betrayal to her wife sat with the queen..?"

Ursula nodded, though unsure of his intention. "Not well I would assume."

"Why not check? Surely you can see her in your glass ball?"

The witch removed the glass ball from her sack. She placed it on the table and opened a vile, only to pour its contents over the glass. The group leaned in closely as they observed a teary eyed brunette yelling at a blonde.

Frollo continued. "As you can see," he said, pointing to the glass, "the rift has already been created. What we need to do is use it to our advantage."

"What do you suggest?" Jafar asked. But before Frollo could answer, Ursula's grin grew on her face as she watched the brunette in the glass orb.

"This time…we'll need to get to her."

* * *

In a room across the Atlantic, in a small town in Maine, only three people sat beneath a florescent lit ceiling. Three people and a dog, that is. As Pongo sat in his bed, playing with the chew toy Archie had given to distract him while the two women yelled back and forth, making it difficult for a certain cricket to interject.

"A few weeks go by and you just expect to come back into my bed?!" Regina cried.

"Our bed," Emma corrected, "our bed. And honestly, no, I don't just expect that. What I do expect is for you to at least start making attempts to talk with me."

Archie raised his finger, desperately trying to add in his point, but Regina responded instantly.

"It stopped being your bed the moment you decided it's be a brilliant idea to fake your own fucking death, leaving your heavily pregnant and hormonal wife alone with our son while you went off to play hero!" she shouted back, clutching her stomach as if she were still carrying their baby.

Archie once more began to speak, but apparently, Regina had more to say.

"And hah, no, I know that's not all you expect," she said snidely as she crossed her arms. "Don't think I don't notice you lingering in the hall when I go to bed. You just expect me to cave into some animalistic impulse and let you crawl back into my bed so you can mount me and get yourself off!"

Archie put his hand over his eyes and shook his head. This was going to be a long hour.

"Wow," Emma cried out. "Wow. You really think that's all I want?" She paused, giving Regina a look of disgust. But when she saw Regina was serious, her expression shifted to remorse. She patted her hands to her knees and got up. "I think I'm done here for today."

Before Archie could ask her to stay, she put her hand up to silence him, grabbed her leather jacket and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Archie took a deep breath and sighed before looking up at Regina, whose eyes were now full of tears.

"Regina…," he said, trying to sooth her.

"Do you see?" she cried between sobs. "Do you see what I have to deal with? She's the one who lied to me and yet she's the one who gets angry and walks out of every therapy session!"

Archie nodded sympathetically as Pongo came over to rest his head on her lap.

"Do you think I wanted to come here?" she asked, as she patted the Dalmatian's head. "No—I came because Emma begged for me to come here instead of calling a lawyer."

After Archie was sure Regina was at a stopping point, he handed her a tissue and began to speak. "I understand your point Regina," he said, "but while you're correct in the fact that Emma was the one to lie here, I think you're underestimating that this is difficult for the _both_ of you."

"How is it difficult for her?!" she quipped back.

"Well, Regina," he began, "in Emma's mind, she was trying to defend her family. In the midst of that, she learns that you had allegedly met someone new and moved on…"

"I never moved on," Regina quickly responded. "And if you're suggesting that my relationship with Dorian was justification for her to be pissed with me…"

"Just hurt," Archie corrected her. "She has a right to feel hurt…not to place blame, but to feel upset."

Regina, for the first time during the session, was silent. She knew Archie was right. Internally, pangs of guilt still washed over her in the night when she thought of Dorian. She knew she had nothing to feel sorry for, but the notion that she had slept with another while her wife was alive still felt like adultery to her.

"Maybe you can talk to Emma once you've cooled down," Archie suggested, "see if she'll come in next week and make a commitment to not leaving early."

Regina laughed between her tears, as though the suggestion was possible. She may have been at odds with Emma, but she knew one thing about her wife—she didn't like feeling trapped. But Archie nodded his head and she agreed to try.

* * *

David shook his head shamefully at his daughter as she paced back and forth. He couldn't help but laugh to himself as she uttered every curse word she ever knew as her boots stomped and crunched the long since dead leaves of the forest. He handed her a bow and arrow, but she flung it aside.

"I prefer the sword," she said, as she grabbed it from his other hand.

"I think the bow's need for precision would be best to calm your anger," he suggested, but he shot him an angry glare.

"Fine, stay angry," he said sarcastically. "Keep walking out of your therapy sessions. Go ahead and lose your beautiful wife."

Emma slashed angrily at the tree stump. "You know I'm going to lose her anyway."

"Is that why you keep walking out?" he asked, picking up his own blade.

"You know why I walk out," she answered, as she tried to slash the same spot. "It's because I can't tell her the truth."

From the moment David saw his daughter in that cabin sitting next to Hook, he knew. But he had decided to wait until Emma confessed to the matter. Sure, it was two days later, but he still allowed her the time.

"You know, you've got to tell her," he said.

"But how?!" Emma pleaded. "How do I tell her when she and I can't even have a civil conversation?"

David sighed, unsure of how to guide his daughter into making the right choice, especially when it meant sacrificing her happiness.

"Emma," he finally said. "You're worried about losing her, right?"

"Yeah…," she nodded.

"Well, how can you lose something when you don't really have it?"

Emma stared at her father long and hard. She studied his somber eyes along with his straight edged mouth. It hit her hard. She didn't have Regina. She may have returned alive and well, but it wasn't the same. She'd lost the woman she loves and she didn't know how to win her back.

"I'm just saying," Charming added as he saw the realization had hit his daughter, "you may as well lay all the cards out on the table now. That way, it won't half heal before you have to break the bone again, am I right?"

Emma looked down at her own blade. "What if it never heals, Dad?"

He gave her a sad smile. "Then it's better to know now. Any so called 'fixing' you and Regina manage before you tell her is just adding insult to injury."

Emma smiled warmly at her father. She hugged him just before the two prepared for home.

* * *

Charming father and daughter came into the apartment laughing and smiling. Snow greeted them, pleased to see Emma wasn't either yelling or crying. She scooped up Ellie and went in for a family hug.

"I take it the time in the woods to cool off went well?" she asked her husband, as her granddaughter grasped eagerly at Emma.

"You could say that," David said, taking Emma's blade before Ellie jumped into her arms.

"Ooof," Emma huffed as her little one's leap made her fall back just a bit, "hi there, baby girl."

"Mama!" she cried excitedly.

As Emma kissed her daughter's head, she sighed. "I better get to taking her home," she said, "I bet she's hungry, huh baby?"

Ellie nodded but Snow shook her head. "Not necessary. Regina called a little while ago," she said, as she ran her fingers through her granddaughter's golden curls. "She's coming by after work to pick up Ellie and Henry."

"But, that doesn't make sense," Emma raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I'm headed home…"

Snow winced and scratched the back of her head. "Actually, she…"

Henry cut her off to finish her sentence as he walked into the room. "She said she thinks it would be best if you stay here tonight after…," he said, scratching his head sarcastically, "oh, what was it she said? …Oh yeah, 'after she decided she can walk out on a therapy session, she might as well walk her stubborn ass over to the Charming's and…"

"Henry!?" Snow scolded.

"Just relaying the message."

Since Emma had come back, Snow had tried her best to be softer with her. She didn't completely dismiss her daughter's wrong doing, but when she could, she'd try to be optimistic. But Henry, on the other hand, wasn't as pleasant. He was mildly annoyed with Emma, and while he kept in her company, he wasn't going to let her get away with hurting Regina.

"No, Mom," Emma calmed her mother, "it's okay." Without another word, she put Ellie down on the couch and went to her room. Regina would be heading over soon and at that moment, she didn't feel like being around.

* * *

Five minutes later when she heard the knock on the front door, she didn't have the same dignity. She lunged upward off the bed and sprang toward the door, just as Snow opened it.

"Momma," Ellie called as she ran over to Regina.

Regina held her daughter as Henry picked up his backpack and Ellie's bag. "Hi sweetie," she said softly as she breathed in the scent of her daughter's curls. "How was your time with Grandma?"

"Good. We had hot cocooo!" she cried, making both women smile. But their expressions were interrupted.

"Regina," Emma called, "Really?"

"Emma," she said, motioning to their daughter. "Let's not do this in front of the kids."

"Then have Henry take her to the car," Emma suggested sternly. But Snow put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Em, I think it might be best if you stay here with us tonight," she suggested, but Emma flinched.

"Oh, now you're on _her_ side!" Emma began raising her voice, causing Charming to come out into the front room. "What happened to family, huh?" she asked, and then raised her finger to point at Regina. "What happened to her being the _Evil Queen_?"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she knew it was word vomit. She saw Henry's jaw drop, along with Snows. But what was worse is that she saw the tears welt up behind Regina's eyes.

"'Gina," she pleaded, but it was useless. Regina was speechless. Henry had to step in. He slung both bags over his shoulder, and picked up his sister.

"Come on, baby girl," he said as he brought her to Emma. "Say goodbye to Ma."

"Bye Mama!" Ellie squeaked.

Emma kissed her daughter's head. "I'll see you in the morning, baby," she said, with the intention of affirming to herself that she would see her daughter the next day.

Henry carried the toddler and patted Regina's back in comfort, as she tried to hide her tears. He helped her out as Snow closed the door.

"Fuck," Emma let out to the room. But she received no sympathy from David or Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like the sequel already. Just you wait…I think you guys will really like this one :) **

**SkinnyEllie; this sequel will be at least as long as the first part, but probably longer, as there are quite a few plot points. As for the series itself…so far, I have the structure for this one mostly worked out. I also have an idea for a third part…that will become clearer once I flush out this part. Beyond that, I'm not sure….you guys might get tired of this series!…but possibilities are always on the table so long as there's a story to tell within the lives of these created versions of the characters. **

**Side note: I'm looking for someone to help me out with some coverart work for my mini series, SwanQueen and the Seven Plus Ducklings. Particularly looking for a cartoon style portrait of the family...i wish i could ask Marynesq, but she doesn't take requests. Anyone who wants to help, feel free to send me a message.**

**That aside, enjoy chapter 2 :)**

* * *

After quickly learning that she wasn't going to be receiving any comfort that night from her parents, Emma called Ruby. Ruby listened to her explain everything in five minutes while she finished busing a few tables at the diner. She told her that Granny would let her out early and they could meet at the Rabbit Hole around nine.

Emma entered the dark bar at ten after and found Ruby had just ordered them a round. She sat next to her friend and allowed herself to collapse her head into her hands.

"So, let me get this straight…," Ruby began as she added a shot of tequila into her drink. "You walked out of therapy, _again_," she raised her voice and emphasized the word as she stared at Emma, "and then, when your wife makes the reasonable suggestion that you spend the night at your parents, you go all ape shit and whip out an insult like, 'what happened to the _Evil Queen'_," she said, biting her lime and licking the salt on her wrist, "in front of your three year old, who, by the way, doesn't know about her mom's dark past….am I missing anything?"

Emma lifted her head slowly. "Nope," she said, swirling the contents of her glass before taking a sip, "I think that covers today."

Ruby tried to hide a smirk, but she couldn't, considering it was evident how dumb her friend was.

"You should have seen her face, Rubes," Emma said exasperated. "It was like I killed every ounce of hope she had left."

"Yeah," Ruby sighed. "No shit, Sherlock." Emma sulked a bit more while Ruby continued. "I mean, that's a pretty low blow for anyone to call her. But for you?" she inflected, just before taking another sip. "I mean, you're the one person who defended her. You were the one who comforted her when she still thought she was evil."

"I know," Emma buried her face, "it's like I just took every bit of that support away in a second." She looked up to Ruby. "What do I do now?"

Ruby raised her eyebrow. "The only thing you can do right now," she said, nudging Emma's glass. "Bottoms up, asshole."

* * *

By the time they were on their fifth drink, everything else came out. Emma had never intended on telling Ruby, but her only confidant was upset with her at the moment. So, she took a swig of straight tequila and mustered the strength.

"I haven't even told you the worst part," Emma let out sloppily.

Ruby chuckled. "Oh, it gets worse than faking your own death?"

Emma playfully slapped her, but with no force, as she was utterly wasted. "So, you know how I told you I was with Hook for the three years?"

"Yeah..?" Ruby grew curious.

"Well," Emma sighed. "I may have…slept with him."

"NO!" Ruby roared so loudly that some of the dwarves turned to look at them. Emma held up her hands.

"Shh," she hushed Ruby.

"Like, shared-the-same-bed-and-maybe-cuddled-with-him-tou ching-you slept with?" Ruby asked. "Or slept with, slept with..?"

"We straight up fucked each other," Emma clarified, making Ruby gasped.

"For the whole time?"

"No!" Emma cried. "Just one night. He was drunk. I was upset," she sighed, "hell, we were both upset."

Ruby let a moment go by before she asked her lingering question. "So, how was it?"

Emma thought about slapping Ruby. But instead, she thought and answered honestly. "It was the first time I felt alive in years."

"Holy shit, Ems," the wolf cried. "Do you love him?"

"No!" Emma clarified. "Three years…only three. Since Regina." She paused, "I know that sounds dramatic, but there's an explanation."

As she began talking, Emma found herself rehashing not only the events of the night nearly a month ago, but also of the events leading up to it.

* * *

_She had been staring once again at the picture of her wife when Hook came aboard the ship one evening. The stars were bright and they were something Emma missed seeing._

_"You shouldn't be out here, love," the pirate said to her._

_"It's late," she answered. "No one will see."_

_Hook shook his head. "Never can be too safe." He eyed the photo in her hand. But before he could ask her about it, Emma began speaking._

_"I'm hoping your night was better than mine in terms of love?" she asked, flicking the picture up._

_He shook his head once more. "'fraid not, lass," he said, gripping his flask of rum._

_Emma stood up from leaning against the ship's rail. "Did you at least talk to her?" she asked._

_"Aye," he nodded and then took a sip. He remained silent._

_"So…," Emma tried to read his facial expression, "did you ask her?"_

_Hook flailed his arm up in disappointment. "Why bother when I know the answer?"_

_Emma raised her eyebrow at him. The two of them had nearly the same conversation once a week. It was once a week that Hook would doll himself up, put on his best jacket, and head over to the lagoon. Contrary to the impression that his demeanor gave, he was not looking to bed any random woman. Hook would go down there on that night because he knew it was the night Tinkerbell was likely to be there._

_Emma sighed, "You don't know until you ask her."_

_"I was wrong to listen to you, lass," he cried. "You, with your talk to true love—you've risen my spirits." He laughed and mocked his own attempts at wooing his known love. "As if she'd say, 'oh yes, fuck me, Captain!'"_

_"Yeah," Emma laughed loudly and then groaned, "I think my Charming side comes out now and then." She patted Hook on the back to try and comfort him. "I don't see why she won't come back to you."_

_"I'll tell ya why," he said bitterly, as he downed some rum, "it's that fucking man child Pan of hers." He spat into the ocean. "She thinks being with me will cross him."_

_"It's better off feeling dead, Hook," she said, taking Hook's rum from him for a swig._

_"Really, love?"_

_"Yep," she sighed, "it's what I tell myself every night."_

_A moment of silence passed between the two of them. Finally, he asked her a question. "What would you give to feel alive again?"_

_Emma looked up at Hook. "Anything."_

_"Yeah," he nodded, "me too, mate." _

* * *

Ruby's eyes were wide as she ordered them another round. "So, Hook and Tink?" she asked.

Emma finished off the last of her previous drink. "Yeah, go figure," she said, "on top of it, some sort of love triangle with them and Pan."

"And Pan also slept with Regina…?"

Emma slammed her glass down. "Rubes, I don't need to be reminded."

"Right," the wolf sighed. "But this whole tidbit, it doesn't explain how you ended up sleeping with Hook…"

"You're right," Emma guzzled her drink, "it doesn't."

"So…?"

Emma sighed. "I guess I felt bad for him, you know? Here it was, he's helping me out, which of course makes him less trustworthy to his love." She sighed. "And it turns out, he felt bad for me. He knew I missed my wife. We both felt defeated."

Ruby eyed the blonde skeptically. "So your solution was to bone the pants off of each other?"

"When you say it like that…," Emma said, and then moved to her next thought. "Hook and I talked about it. After I found out about Dorian, I wanted to, but he stopped me," she let out. "We discussed it the next day and both realized that if we did, we'd both be thinking not of each other, but our respective loves—him of Tink and me of Regina."

Ruby tried to make sense of Emma's drunken explanation as she continued.

"So, a few nights later," Emma sighed, "we did just that."

"You were thinking of Regina while Hook fucked you?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "And he was thinking of Tinkerbell. We both knew it and it was fine—it was…," she choked and shook her head in shame, "our drunken way of trying to heal ourselves."

"It's still pretty blatant cheating on your end," Ruby let out.

"I know," Emma sighed, "I regretted it as soon as I woke up." Emma smashed her head down on the table. "God, why am I such a fuck?"

Ruby patted her on the back. "It's kind of what I like about you," she sighed. Emma looked up, hopefully, but Ruby shook her head. "Oh, don't get me wrong—," she said, "you're the biggest asshole I know." At this, Emma laughed. "But you're not perfect…it's kind of refreshing after being best friends with your mom."

They both laughed heavily at the thought of her perfect parents. They walked out of the bar, leaning on each other for support. When they got to the diner, Ruby offered for Emma to crash there, but she declined.

"Nah, I gotta take care of things," she said.

"Go home, Emma," Ruby said, "to your parent's," she added for clarity. But Emma just waved her off. Before she knew it, the blonde was out of sight.

_She's gonna do something stupid—_Ruby thought. The wolf shook her head and went up to bed.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Regina was running her hands over her very tired toddler's forehead as she moaned. After giving her a warm bath, making her tea, and coaxing her into taking some medicine, she was still struggling to help a feverish little Ellie get some sleep.

"I know, baby," she said, as she soothingly brushed her hair off of her forehead, "but if you try to get some rest, I think you'll feel a little better in the morning."

But Ellie was cranky and in pain, which meant a crying little girl. It was nothing Regina wasn't used to. She had nursed her back to health every time she had been sick. This time was no different. Except this time, Ellie wanted Emma.

"Where's Mama?" she cried.

Regina sighed, feeling the onset of a fever herself. "She's not home tonight, Sweetheart," she told her daughter, "but I'm sure you'll see her tomorrow providing that you feel better."

Ellie frowned and cried harder. "I want Mama!" she screamed, causing Regina to feel her headache.

"Baby, sshh," she hushed her child. She tried singing, warm milk, reading a story. Nothing was working. She too needed to sleep, especially considering that she was going back to being a single parent. "You want to come in my room?"

The tired little one nodded and held her arms out for her mother to pick her up. Regina smiled at the sight.

"Draggonnn, too!" she insisted in a small but demanding voice. Regina picked up the girl's stuffed dragon toy in her hand, having already hoisted Ellie on her side.

Regina pushed away some of the pillows on Emma's side to make room for her daughter. She bundled her and the dragon under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm..," Ellie said as she breathed in the scent coming from the remaining pillow. "Mama smell."

Regina choked back a repressed sound of sorrow and longing. "Yes, baby, Mama smells good." Before she could say another word, her toddler was curled up tightly to the pillow that smelled of Emma and fast asleep.

"Like mother like daughter," Regina whispered to herself, as she climbed into bed.

* * *

The big white house on Mifflin Street looked even more prominent in the night. After leaving Ruby, Emma had managed to stumble over to the house she still considered to be her home. She walked up the pathway and up the steps. She felt the door handle. Of course it was locked—Regina knew Emma too well to trust she wouldn't try to come in. And sure enough, her inkling was right.

Emma began to knock repeatedly. When she got no answer, she drunkenly slammed her body into the door. "Reginnaaa!" she cried, causing some of the neighborhood dogs to howl. "Reginnnaaa! Let me innnn!"

She grinned when she saw the hallway light flick on as the brunette walked down the stairs in her silk pajamas and robe. Regina peered out the window, her eyes still adjusting to the light. She made a horrifying scowl on her face when she saw Emma leaning against the door.

"Emma!" she yelled in a whisper. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

But Emma ignored her questioning and proceeded to beg. "Please, can I come in?" she asked, leaning forward.

"No!" Regina scoffed as she pushed her insistent wife back. She pulled Emma back though by the collar of her jacket to smell her. "You reek of alcohol. Jesus, did you consume the entire bar?"

"I was in pain," Emma cried pathetically, "I need you."

"You need me," Regina repeated with a laugh, "funny—you didn't seem to _need_ me earlier today. You didn't _need_ me for three years." She paused. "Oh, I get it," she said, gesturing to Emma's crotch. "You _need_ to get on top of me."

"No, 'Gina," she pleaded as she watched Regina cross her arms. "That's not what I meeaannn," she slurred.

"Then please," Regina answered, "do tell me what it is that you need."

"I'm lost without you," Emma spewed out.

Regina remained silent for a moment. She remembered clearly saying this to her Daniel several years ago, when he had come back in the stables. She had felt lost for three years without Emma as well. She was no stranger to that feeling.

Just when Regina was about to take pity on the blonde and reluctantly offer her the couch, Emma gripped her stomach. "Oh, God," she said, doubling over, "don't…feel…goo…bllahhhh." The sound gurgled out at the end of her sentence, just as she vomited directly onto Regina's bare feet.

Regina glared at Emma as she rose slowly from her position.

"Shit," Emma said, seeing what she had just done.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?!" Regina screamed.

Shortly after her outburst, they both heard the crying of their daughter. Henry emerged as well. He had found the upset toddler, and was now holding her as he looked down to his mothers from the top of the stairs.

"Mom?" he called, and then squinted to make sure he was seeing clearly. "Ma?"

But before he could come all the way down the stairs, Regina put her hand up, silently requesting him to stay put. She turned her attention back to Emma.

"Great, Emma," she spat, "thank you_ so_ fucking much for waking up our sick three-year-old."

"Let me," Emma gestured, but Regina cut her off.

"Leave. Now," she demanded, forcing Emma to back down the steps of the porch.

Henry, having put the whole scenario together, went to the hall closet and grabbed Regina a towel. He handed it to her, while they both stood in the doorway, watching Emma stagger, trip, and fall a bit down the path.

"…Is she sober enough to make it home okay?" Henry asked.

Regina wiped her feet off, glancing up now and again to keep a visual on her wife as she stumbled away. "I hope she falls into a ditch," she mumbled. After cleaning off all of the vomit from her feet, she took her sobbing daughter from Henry and climbed back up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you're liking the sequel so far. Enjoy chapter 3 :)**

* * *

After waiting for his mother to get back to bed, Henry went into the kitchen and put on the kettle for hot water. He yawned, looking at the clock. 3:47 A.M.—it read.

"Ma is so letting me skip school tomorrow," he said under his breath to himself.

While waiting for the water to boil, he tiptoed upstairs to throw on some pants and a heavy sweatshirt. Doing a double take of the pile of clothes sitting by the end of his bed, he rolled his eyes and went back to grab an extra hoodie, knowing he was the only logical thinker in the house.

He came down to the kitchen in time to grab the kettle and pour it directly into the thermos he had set up. He then grabbed some crackers from the cabinet, picked up the sweatshirt and cocoa, and made his way out the door.

By the time he got downtown, not having scene Emma, he wondered where she was. She wouldn't go back to his grandparent's apartment—this much he knew.

"Where would Emma think is a comfy place to pass out?" he asked himself aloud. He knew his Ma very well. She was a quick thinker, but not always the most logical one. And when she was drunk, her behavior resembled that of a really dumb dog. That characterization he hadn't heard from his other mother—actually, he had created that little one on his own.

"Emma, here girl," he whistled, and rolled his eyes at himself. He looked to the police station, knowing she had, on occasion, used the bed in the cell in past years, particularly when she didn't want his other mother to know she was drinking. But the lights were off and the door was locked—very uncommon for Emma to lock up when she was drunk.

Henry scratched his head for a moment. And then it came to him.

Ten minutes later, he heard the sound of the waves sloshing gently against the pier. He saw the shadowy bulge resting on top of the bench. He walked over and gently shook Emma awake.

"Ah, leave me 'lone," she mumbled, flailing her arms without looking, "…dddon't haveany moneeyy."

Henry chuckled. "Ma, wake up, it's me."

Emma finally rolled over and looked up at her son. "Henry," she said groggily, as she sat up, "what are you doing here?"

He sat beside her and handed her the sweatshirt. "Wanted to make sure you weren't dead in a ditch."

She immediately put on the hoodie as he poured her some hot chocolate. "Good kid," she let out, "I don't deserve you."

He rolled off the comment, not feeling a desire to respond. Instead, he handed her crackers. "Eat these and soak up the alcohol," he said.

"Geeze, kid," she widened her eyes, "since when did you learn how to take care of drunk people."

"Since you left," he said sternly.

She sipped her hot chocolate and let it warm her aching body. "Was it that bad?" she asked.

Henry shook his head and huffed. "Don't get me wrong," he answered, "Mom didn't become an alcoholic or anything…"

Emma sighed in relief.

"She's a really good mom," he continued. "She wouldn't do that to me or Ellie." He took a breath before continuing. "But there were nights…once in awhile," he said as Emma listened, while drinking the cocoa, "really only on the harder days, like your anniversary, or her birthday," he said.

"Well, thank you, Henry," she patted his leg, "thanks for taking care of Mom for me."

"I did it because I love her," he said sternly, "something you were supposed to do."

"I know, Henry," Emma whispered softly. "I really fucked up."

Henry heard the guilt in her voice. He was aware that Emma had lied to his mother. He was aware that she was being pushy about fixing their marriage. And he was certainly aware of the incidents that transpired a few hours ago. But the guilt he sensed had nothing to do with any of that.

"I know you've done a lot of fucked up things," Henry said, "but if it's really only as bad as all those things, then I think you can find a way to apologize."

Emma looked at her son, completely neglecting his subtle insinuation. "You think so?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I suppose," he said. "I mean, you had the best of intentions," he said, looking sympathetically at Emma. "You're just really bad when it comes to thinking logically."

"Thanks, kid," she said sarcastically.

"You can make it right," Henry reassured her. "The apology just needs to be really genuine."

Emma nodded.

"And no more of this drunken begging crap," he scolded her. "It's pathetic…and disrespectful." Emma recoiled a bit as the Regina side of her son reprimanded her. "If you truly love her, and respect her, you'll give her time."

Emma nodded, trying to sober herself up. Her son was right. Come morning, she would be determined to show Regina that she respected her.

* * *

The two of them talked some more and allowed their conversation to mosey beyond the lines of problems. Henry knew taking Emma's mind off of it for awhile was helpful. They watched the sun rise over the ocean waves, and prepared to face the day.

"So," Henry said, looking at Emma's phone to check the time, "since you're letting me skip school, why don't we have breakfast at Granny's?"

Emma lifted her brow. "Who says I'm letting you skip school?"

He returned the same glare. "Really? You woke me up at three in the morning, along with my screaming little sister, and then I came to bring you cocoa and a sweatshirt and stayed up all night talking to you." The boy got up to start walking. "I'm doing whatever I want."

Emma laughed, and nodded. "Okay, kid. But I'm having your grandpa meet us there. I need his help too."

* * *

The diner was fairly full considering it was early. But then again, it was Friday and people liked getting their coffee there for the last day of the work week. Charming waved to them from the booth he was sitting at.

"Well, good morning to you, princess," he said sarcastically as he looked at his hung over daughter wearing his grandson's sweatshirt.

"Very funny," she said, as she stole his cup of coffee.

"Hey!" he said, complaining, but Emma just sipped the beverage.

David looked at Henry. "So, I take it Emma did something stupid again last night to further agitate your mom?"

"Yep," Henry said, without looking up from the menu, "she got drunk with Ruby, came over completely wasted, woke up Mom…," Henry then looked up and grinned as he took his own coffee from Ruby, "…oh, and then she barfed on Mom's bare feet."

Charming shook his head. "When will you learn?" he directed all attention to his daughter. "Your wife deserves a little respect."

"Hey," she ignored David and scolded her son, "who says you get coffee?"

He grinned. "Whatever I want," he reminded her.

Emma just groaned and looked back to her father. "Dad," she moaned out like a child would, burying her hands in her tangled hair, "what do I do?"

"How many times do I have to say it?" he asked. "Show her that you _respect_ her. Don't grovel—respect her."

"But how?!" Emma pleaded.

David rolled his eyes. "Is this seriously hard?" he asked his grandson, hoping he wasn't the only one who thought Emma was just being stupid. But Henry shrugged.

"Honestly, Gramps," he said, "I'm not quite sure how Emma could do that…I mean, I think she can, I just dunno how."

David mumbled to himself, something about the 'Charming' trait being lost in genetics. He thought for a moment. "You need to do something to show Regina that you're willing to give her control—that you're going to stop chasing her and let her come to you, if and when she is ready."

"Great," Emma said. "Ideas?"

David groaned again. "You know I'm full of them."

But just then, his phone rang. He pulled it out to see Regina's name flashing on the screen. "Speaking of your wife…," he said, as Emma grabbed for the phone. But he swatted her hand away. "Respect!" she said, scolding her, and then answered.

"Regina, what's up?"

_"David!"_ Emma and Henry could hear her scream in panic through the phone. _"Do you know where Henry is?! The school called and…"_

David cut her off. "Relax, Regina, he's sitting right here with me. Yes—I am looking at his face right now," he sighed as he looked up at his grandson. "What..? Oh, apparently he and Emma were up late talking…About what?—I'm not sure, just the night I guess…Where?—oh, he found her passed out on the bench by the pier. Yes, she's here too," he fired out answers, intermittently taking sips of coffee. "Okay, yes, I'll tell him….yes, I'll make sure Mary Margaret gives him his homework….okay, you too, Regina. Bye."

As he hung up, he felt Emma's eyes staring, begging him for answers. "She didn't say anything about you," he said, without looking up, "but she _was_ upset that you kept Henry out of school."

"Not my fault my kid cares about me," she said, sipping her coffee.

"Well, either way," David said, looking at Henry, "I suggest that I bring you home after breakfast so you can rest. Your mother says she'll be dealing with you when she gets home from work."

"But why?!" he exclaimed, nearly spilling his coffee. "I was the responsible one here making sure Ma was okay!"

"Henry," David said calmly, "I know you had the best intentions. But you should probably just stay out of it when it comes to this thing between your mothers."

Henry rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. He knew full well that even if he wanted to stay out of matters, that'd be next to impossible given the nature of their fights. His grandfather was deluding himself if he thought his mothers were remotely capable of keeping it together in front of him and Ellie.

* * *

When Henry heard the door slam shut shortly after five, he knew his mother was still furious. He made sure that his homework was done, his shoes were on the mat, and his clothes were folded. He waited patiently as he heard her climb the stairs.

"Henry," she scolded in that menacing tone of hers. "We need to talk about last night."

"I know," he sighed, "I know you're pissed."

"You think I'm angry?" she asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, I know you don't want me helping Ma out," he answered.

Regina sat on the bed and lovingly stroked his hair. "Henry, I'm not angry so much as I was worried," she explained. "I'm only angry because I know you're a smart boy and you know full well—given everything we've been through—that Storybrooke can be dangerous," she sighed. "You didn't even leave a note. Do you know all the horrible thoughts that ran through my head when I found your empty bed this morning?"

Henry sighed, knowing he'd worried his mother. "I'm sorry, Mom," he said, "but as much as you were worried about me, I was pretty worried about Ma," he explained. "I just needed to be sure she was okay."

Regina put her hand on his shoulder. "Children shouldn't have to worry about their parents," she reasoned, "it should be the other way around."

Henry didn't have much to say to that, as he knew his mother was mostly right. She patted his back, and after a moment or two, she tried to fill the silence. "I know this is hard on you," she said. "I know it's not easy to have your mother and I fighting like this."

Henry looked up at her. "What's really hard is feeling conflicted about this," he said. "I know you feel like she abandoned us, and she did," he explained, "but she was trying to protect us."

Regina shook her head. "I know she thought that," she let out. "But what does that say about what she thinks of me?" She paused for a moment, allowing Henry to think. "It feels like she didn't feel she could rely on me for help. She didn't feel we could find a solution together."

Henry remained silent as he listened. Regina remained calm in her explanation. "Henry, if partners can't rely on each other—".

"I know," he interrupted, "but maybe she didn't know how? I mean, maybe she feels like she still has to be the Savior."

"That's ridiculous," Regina scoffed.

Henry raised his brow. "Is it?" he asked. "How many times in the past did Ma have to convince you that you weren't 'evil'?"

Regina remained silent. He had a point. Then again, the example only reminded her of Emma's latest verbal blunder. "Henry, none of this matters," she said, dismissing the topic. "The point here is that I really don't want you out late. And if you are going to leave this house, let me know where you're going."

He nodded and said he was sorry once more. Regina kissed him on the forehead. She lingered for a long time, eyes closed and feeling the safety of knowing her son's whereabouts. She already felt like her life was falling apart. These were the moments that she needed to savor.

* * *

After dropping Henry off at Regina's, Emma found herself standing in her parents' bedroom, as her father riffled through their spare closet. She leaned against the wall, watching him pull out boxes and bags, throwing random items around.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" she asked.

David moaned a bit as he shoved a heavier box out of his way. "Something that you need," he answered.

Emma laughed. "How specific of you."

She waited a few more minutes until finally he emerged, carrying a decent sized circular disk. As David turned it to face her, she saw he was holding a shield. A green lion stood proud beneath the red pointed arch. Above the mane covered king, Emma counted seven of a single peculiar shape. She stepped closer, putting her hand to the shield.

"These," she said, pointing to the shapes, "these are a flower—the clematis ville de lyon."

Her father nodded. "How did you know?"

Emma pushed up her makeshift shoe lace bracelet, showing her tattoo. "I'm fairly familiar with the insignia."

Charming laughed. "Isn't that something?"

"Yeah," she chuckled out. "As coincidental as Regina adopting Henry." She went back to studying the shield. "So this is our family crest?" she asked.

"Yes," Charming nodded. "I fought many battles with this shield."

Emma continued to gaze at the object. "It's cool and all," she said, "but how is this going to help me?"

Charming smiled. He began polishing the metal as he explained. "There was an age old custom in the Enchanted Forest," he said, "it wasn't followed very often—times of warfare and kingdom mergers took the romance out of courtship. But, as the tradition goes, a true knight wouldn't just claim a woman." He rubbed the edge of his shirt gently against the shield as it began to shine. "If he liked a lady, and wanted her to be his," he continued, "he would present her with his shield."

Emma raised her eyebrow as she listened to her father talk more about the custom.

David made great gestures, placing the shield down as he spoke. "He would literally lay down his shield for this lady, as a sign that he would desire to guard only her."

"Sounds a bit cheesy," Emma said.

"Ah," her father's eyes lit up. "But here's the catch. You see, he'd have to wait—for however long she took—but if she decided to accept his pledge, she would then seek him, and present him with a cloak, symbolizing that she would be his shelter."

"Yeah, sorry, but that's super corny," Emma said, and then thought more. "Wait, exactly how long would the bastard have to wait for her to give him a damn cloak?"

Charming laughed and smiled. "That's why this is perfect for you and Regina," he said. "As long as it takes."

"What?!" Emma cried and shook her head.

"Yep," her father nodded, "some men would have to march into battle, without their shield, as they were waiting for their lady to return a cloak."

"That's just self-sacrifice," Emma said.

David nodded. "Yes, but it's also patience," he said, "and in your case, respect." He picked up the shield and handed it to Emma. "If you really want to fight for Regina," he said, "tell her about Hook. Give her the shield and let her decide whether or not to come to you—in her own time."

Emma took the shield in her hand. She stared into the face of the noble lion. She hoped it would grant her strength—and patience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! There's a tidbit in here where we see what those villains are up to ;) And a flashback. Hopefully, you'll enjoy chapter 4 :)**

* * *

"Kitty!"

Regina sighed as she heard her daughter once again shout out her new favorite word. She didn't quite understand the obsession. They'd never owned a pet, and as far as she was aware, none of her stuffed animals were named after a feline. Usually Ellie's choice words were something within her immediate surroundings, or prompted by a recent change in her life.

She took her coffee mug to the table after packing Henry's lunch and looked on the tray of Ellie's highchair to see what she was up to. "What are you drawing there, baby girl?" she asked, as she sipped her coffee.

Ellie pointed to an orange scribble on the page and looked up at her mom. "Kitty!" she exclaimed proudly.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the drawing to see what she could only assume was her daughter's interpretation of a cat. "It's very good, Sweetheart," she said, kissing Ellie's forehead. "Is Kitty an imaginary friend?"

Ellie shook her head and continued to add orange to the wax-heavy saturated paper. "Kitty."

Regina raised her eyebrow a bit. "Did you see Kitty on the street from your stroller?" she asked.

But her little girl shook her head, and stuck her tongue out as she focused on her drawing. Regina saw this and it instantly reminding her of the expression on a certain Sheriff's face when filling out paperwork. She shook the thought from her mind.

"Okay, Ellie," she said, giving in, "where did you see Kitty?"

Ellie looked up. "Gamma Snow and Gampa Davie!"

* * *

That afternoon, Emma sat on the couch in her parents' apartment, reviewing some paperwork before heading back to the station. She patted the orange cat as it rubbed its body vigorously against her leg. As the small cat let out a purr, Emma smiled fondly at the fury beast.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Henry. "Hey, Ma!" he greeted her.

"Hey, kid," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Gramps said he'd give me an extra riding lesson today and told me to meet him here after school."

"Ah okay," Emma answered, as she looked at the clock on her phone. "He should be here soon."

As soon as the door was closed, there was a knock. Emma got up, thinking David must've forgotten his keys. But when she opened the door, she was surprised to see her estranged wife and daughter.

"Oh," Regina said, leaving her mouth slightly parted. "I wasn't expecting you."

Emma chuckled. "And I wasn't expecting you either."

Ellie boldly leaped into Emma's arms. "Mama!" she cried.

"Hey, mini-me," Emma said, hugging her daughter. Regina simply rolled her eyes and entered the apartment.

"Where's your mother?" Regina asked, looking around a bit.

Emma put Ellie down on the couch. "I assume on her way home," she answered. "Henry just got here."

"Well, I need to speak with Snow immediately," she said sternly, only to turn and see her walk through the door.

"Regina," Snow said, as she dropped her bag on the couch next to her granddaughter. "What's up?"

Regina dug out a piece of paper from her purse. "This is what's up," she said, handing Ellie's latest drawing to her mother-in-law.

Snow and Emma studied the drawing, trying to understand what it was depicting. "Ellie has been saying the word, 'Kitty', nonstop for three days," she explained. "She drew this earlier today, happily pointing to it and saying the word. When I asked her where she had seen 'Kitty'," Regina said, looking at Snow, "she said you and David."

Emma muffled her own laughter and Snow examined the drawing further.

"Care to explain why my daughter is suddenly obsessed with a kitten and connects it with her grandparents?" Regina asked.

But before anyone could answer, they heard a tiny meow from below them. Regina nearly jumped when she felt the small animal rub its body against her slacks. She looked down to see an orange kitten, sitting in front of her, staring back.

"Mewww!" the kitten cried.

Regina's jaw dropped open, as Emma laughed a bit. Snow looked a bit nervous, knowing Regina would not easily believe the same story she'd told Emma. But just then, David walked in and looked at the scene in front of them.

"Ah, good," he sighed, "I see you finally decided to tell them about Ellie conjuring a kitten."

* * *

After fixing tea for the adults and a hot chocolate for Ellie, they sat back down to fully process the news. Snow jabbed David with her elbow several times, furious that he'd let the cat out of the bag—quite literally. Regina looked down at her tea, trying to think about what she had just been told.

"So let me get this straight," she began. "While I was busy in Neverland trying to save Emma, my daughter started talking about wanting a kitten…?"

Snow and Charming nodded.

"And when you came into the living room, after sending her there to play, you found her with this?" she continued, pointing to the orange ball of fur that was cuddled in Emma's lap.

They nodded once again.

"And you're sure it didn't come in from outside?"

"Positive," Charming answered, "the doors were all latched and Ellie's too small to unlatch them."

Regina sighed heavily. "So she's inherited my magic."

"Our magic," Emma corrected, only to receive a glare from Regina.

Regina looked back to her in-laws. "Why didn't you tell me as soon as I returned?!"

Snow cleared her throat. "We knew you were busy," she said slowly, "and preoccupied. We didn't want you to worry about another thing."

"Well, either way, you knew I'd have to deal with it," she huffed.

Emma chimed in. "And you guys lied to me," she said. "You guys told me you got the cat when I 'died'," she added, using air quotes. Regina gave her an even harsher glare. Emma took this as a sign never to make light of or mention her faked death.

"Again," David explained, "we didn't want to stress you guys out more. We figured we'd tell you as soon as you guys figured things out."

"We're not 'figuring out' anything," Regina corrected. "I just haven't gotten a chance to contact a lawyer."

Emma raised her voice slightly. "You said you weren't going to do that!"

Regina, with a smug look on her face, snapped back at her. "And you led me to believe you could actually sit through a forty-five minute therapy session that you begged me to attend."

Before Emma could return with a snotty comment, Charming raised his hands. "Can we just focus on one issue at a time?" he pleaded.

Regina grabbed her bag and scooped up Ellie from the floor. "Oh, I _will_ focus on one issue," she said, as her toddler wrapped herself around her hip. "I _will_ handle Ellie's magic because I've always handled my daughter as a single mom."

And with that, Regina exited and slammed the door of the apartment. Hearing the photos on the wall clamor and shake from the bang, Emma sank her head into her hands.

"Now what do I do?" she asked her father. "Respecting her means giving her space, but I also want to make sure she knows I want to help her with Ellie."

"Try calling her later," Charming suggested. "Give her the afternoon to cool down. In the meantime, you can join Henry and myself at the stables."

Emma shrugged, not really having a better idea herself. She nodded and put on her coat.

* * *

The glass ball fogged over after revealing yet another fight between their people of interest. After they had seen Regina exit the apartment through the sphere, Ursula waved her hand with a grin on her face. She turned back to face the remaining figures in the stone cold room.

"That little fool certainly makes the task quite simple," Jafar said, "I'm fairly certain that if we abducted her now, her highness would not come to her rescue."

Ursult ran her fingers through her white hair. "While I do not doubt you, I'm not willing to risk it." She thought for a moment. "We need a plan—something to distract Regina."

"What we need," Jafar noted, "is something to persuade her further—make her question her love for the Savior such that she takes action."

Ursula let out a loud laugh. "You fool, she'll never do that." She began to pace. "She knows that the Swan girl is her—," she winced as she prepared to utter the words, "true love."

Upon hearing the remark, Judge Frollo turned from his position staring at the fire. He smiled in delight. "That is the solution."

"What is?" Ursula asked.

Frollo stepped further into the room. He put one hand delicately on the table, allowing his fingers to dance upon its surface. "Didn't you say that his fairly friend," he said, pointing to the still tied up Pan, "had once told Regina that she had another true love?"

Ursula threw one hand on her hip. "And your point?"

"My point being," the judge continued, "what if we were to bring her together with this alleged true love?"

Pan coughed a bit before interjecting. "The problem there is that Tink misunderstood the sign," he said, "she knew that Regina's true love has a tattoo of a lion—she took it too literally." He watched as Ursula narrowed her gaze as she listened.

"True, the man whom the pixie dust lead to has a lion tattoo," Pan said, "But so does Emma—symbolically at least. And there is a lion on her father's shield."

Jafar coiled his fingers through his beard. "But does Regina know that detail?"

"No," Pan shook his head, "Tink says that she never seemed interested by the dust trail theory—she doesn't even connect it to Emma."

Ursula looked to Frollo and smiled. "I think we have something here."

* * *

Across town, just an hour later, Regina found herself holding back tears. Her hair was a mess, as she'd run her hands through it a thousand times in aggravation as she watched objects in her home fly around.

"Ellie!" she said sternly. "You need to stop this at once!"

But no words were helping. The toddler kept screaming at the top of her lungs. As her wails bounced off of the walls, the lights flickered and vases flew across the room, seemingly on their own. Picture frames crashed to the floor, scattering glass everywhere. Regina wiped the forming wetness from her eyes, not certain how to handle the outbreak.

As her daughter cried and sobbed, shrieking only the words 'Mama' and 'Kitty', Regina finally broke down crying. While she had left the Charming apartment giving the illusion that she knew how to handle Ellie's magic, she really had no clue. Her own magic hadn't been honed until she was nearly twenty, and she'd never been in the presence of children who possessed such abilities. She imagined if her magic had come in early, her own mother wouldn't think twice about using her own magic to control any outbursts. But Regina had made a promise to herself long ago that she'd never use magic on her children. Instead, she sank to the floor and let her tears flow. She wasn't supposed to have to do this alone.

* * *

_Figures in black sat in the cemetery on a very hot September day three years ago. The entire town had gone still, for every inhabitant had gathered in a small shaded area near the stone crypt. They all faced the portrait of the young blonde sheriff, which stood alone a few feet away from the Mills family tomb. David and Snow stood together near the memorial to their daughter. Hand in hand, they gave her eulogy together._

_As words about courage and strength in times of difficulty filled the ears of the mourners, silent tears fell throughout the crowd. Her son sat in silence, next to her best friend. He looked down, refusing to face forward, unable to stare the image of his mother. _

_"Emma was a true hero in every sense of the word," Charming's words rang out. "When she arrived here, she learned not only about her son, but also about the world she came from."_

_The crowd wept for their Savior. The strangers from a strange land cried silently for the woman who had fought against the odds to restore their identities._

_"As her son had said, 'the hero never believes at first,' and that was true," Snow continued, "but with the help of friends and family, she came to believe in something—not just in us, but in herself." Snow choked a bit on her words before continuing. _

_"And further, she got me to believe in something even more than I already did—true love is magic—the most powerful magic of all," she said, looking over toward the tree nearby with a tear in her eye. "It changed her, and it changed all those who were touched by her."_

_The tree near the tomb cast a protective shadow over the figure resting against its trunk. The black dress hugged her curves tightly. She had never imagined needing to buy a maternity dress for a funeral. Most dresses that fit her were colorful and bright. She stood there, hot and in pain, with her arms cradling the large swell of her belly. She eyed the empty seat next to her son and felt a pang of guilt, though at the same time, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep herself together if she were any closer. From her distant vantage point, she heard Snow's words. Mother and daughter-in-law made eye contact when Snow mentioned the transformative nature of Regina's and her daughter's love. Though she'd never let anyone see, beneath her black veil, tears flowed continuously down her cheek. _

* * *

As if her veil had never been lifted, Regina hadn't noticed the tiny hands of her daughter as she crawled into her lap. She had been too distracted with the memory and her own crying to realize the toddler's had stopped. She finally came back to that moment, and smiled when Ellie wiped her eyes for her.

"Don't cry, Momma," she pleaded. "I sowwry."

Regina laughed between tears and pulled her daughter into a hug. "It's okay, Baby."

* * *

After returning from Henry's riding lesson, Emma pulled out her phone and dialed her wife. It rang and rang and finally went to voicemail. Emma hung up, not wanting to leave a message. Instead, she redialed. Again, it rang and went to voicemail. When she tried again, there was only one ring before it redirected her to the voicemail. Emma got the message—Regina didn't feel like talking.

She waited until after dinner to try again. Henry needed to get back to the mansion to finish his homework and get ready for bed, so, despite Charming's previous arrangements to drop him off, Emma took it as an opportunity to check on things.

Henry opened the door and they both walked in. They heard footsteps from the upstairs along with a yell down.

"Henry, is that you?" Regina asked, and just as she was about to descend the staircase, she saw Emma was there too.

"What are you doing here?!" she shrieked at her.

Henry dodged the bullets and slipped by his mother, rushing up to his room.

"I came to drop off Henry," Emma answered. "I called earlier."

"I saw you did," she answered, "and I'm sure you saw that I didn't pick up."

"Right," Emma answered, rubbing the back of her hair. "Listen, I called because I wanted you to know that I want to be here for Ellie—I want to help you take care of this whole magic problem."

Regina huffed, thinking back to her own highly sarcastic remarks upon leaving the Charming's apartment earlier. "If you really wanted to help," she said, "you would have come after me."

"I would have," Emma retorted, "but you seemed like you needed space to cool down."

"How convenient," Regina laughed. "When it's about taking care of your daughter, you use the fact that _I _need space, but when I make it clear that I need time, you try persistently to get back into my bedroom."

"Don't be like this," Emma pleaded, not yelling. Regina simply crossed her arms. "It's hard to know how to give you space and be here at the same time."

Regina remained silent as Emma continued. "I just want to help with Ellie. Can we start from there?"

Regina looked at her wife and then turned away again. "I do need to see Gold tomorrow to ask him more about magic with young children," she finally let out. "If you mean what you say, be here tomorrow morning at nine to watch her while I'm gone."

Emma nodded. "Sure thing, I'll be here."

They both waited in silence for a few more moments. Regina had cleared her throat a few times, indicating it was time to leave. But Emma was always hopeful that she'd receive an offer.

"Since nine is early in the morning…," she began to suggest. "Can I—?"

"Go back to your parents' place, Emma," Regina ordered plainly, as if she was scolding a child who knew better.

Emma finally turned away and headed out the door. Once passed the threshold, she turned around to say goodnight. But when she did, she only found herself face to face with the brass numbers 108.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on this...took a break from it during the holidays. But it's back! And just waiting to be read!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Snowy winter winds howled, forcing the most clamoring dins to echo off of the tall arced windows in the castle. The little boy remained rigid under the taught sheet of his linen cover, stretched so tightly, he was sure it would rip. He whimpered as the coldest of nights reigned on, only leaving his cocoon once the horrid cacophony of the gales outside had taken temporary reprieve.

"Daddy!" the small voice cried out as he toddled off, desperately searching for the safety of his father's arms.

He was only relieved when he found his father still sitting at the table with his men, drinking lager and ranting about nothing, purely for the sake of keeping warm. But when the little lad came in, his cheek still wet from his tears, the men's laughter died down. Robin pushed his chair outward, excused himself, and bent down to his son.

"Bad dream, Roland?" he asked, wiping away the remaining droplets.

"I can't sleep, Daddy," he sniffed. "It's too scary."

"Aw, there, there," the full grown man soothed with a softened voice. He rubbed Roland's back as the boy instantly flung himself against his father's chest. Robin gave a look back to the table. "Men, if you'll excuse me for a minute," he asked. "The littlest of Merry Men requires my attention."

He scooped up his son in his arms and carried him back to bed. Young Roland clung tightly to his father's green cloak as he laid him back down. His tiny eyes studied his father's every movement, vigilant as he pulled the covers up, tucking them tightly around his little body.

Robin turned toward the window as the roaring gusts flailed again. He pulled the curtains closed, as he saw Roland flinch at the sounds of his imagined beast. "There's nothing to be frightened of, my boy," he cooed, brushing the hair back from his face.

Robin smiled warmly once the trepidation in his son's eyes had diminished. Their honeysuckle brown tint reminded him of those of his late wife's. "You know, your mother used to sing to you when you were a wee babe on nights like this," he said, looking out at the small silver of window, not covered by fabric.

"I think I remember," Roland said, softly. His little voice held such anguish—it was the one thing that could nearly bring Robin to tears. "Do you think—?" the boy began to ask, but stopped himself short, as if the nagging question on his mind was one that he felt shouldn't be asked.

Robin choked up a bit at the thought of Marian. "Do I think what, my boy?"

"Do you think—do you think she would sing to me still? If she were here?"

"Of course she would, my darling boy," he answered, with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy?" the boy asked with greater apprehension. "Will we ever see Mommy again?"

Robin had spent many a night since illness had claimed his wife wishing she could return to him. All the gold foraged in the world could never do to fill the gap that remained in his weary heart—a thing he often hid from the men, and Roland, usually. But on the nights Roland was frightened, he often asked questions about his mother. And on these nights, the vigilante thief laid down his shield and allowed himself to be weak for a moment.

"One day, my boy, we three shall meet again," he said, opening the curtain to search for the night sky. "You just have to believe."

* * *

Emma clung to the warmth of her pillow. She inhaled deeply, hoping to smell the comforting scent of apples mixed with vanilla, but there was no such luck. She finally opened her eyes and grabbed her phone to check the time.

"Shit!" she cried, jumping out of bed when she was it was just passed nine-thirty. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and threw a sweater on over her tank top. As she grabbed her boots, Snow called out to her to see if she wanted coffee, but she yelled back that she was late, and quickly ran out the door.

Regina must have seen her pull up in the yellow bug because as Emma ran up the path, she was standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"You're late," she scolded, not listening to Emma's empty apologies.

"The alarm on my phone didn't—"

"I don't care about your excuses," she said, cutting her off. She stepped aside for Emma to come in and pointed to Ellie, who was in her play pen. "She just had her breakfast, so you don't have to do anything," she said, "just watch her while I'm gone."

Before Emma could even have a moment with her wife, Regina was off, strutting down the pathway in anger.

Emma turned back to the inside to speak to her daughter. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, little—," but before she could finish the sentence, she was overcome with worry. When she looked in the playpen, she only saw the remnants of a green cloud of smoke.

* * *

As Regina drove her black Mercedes down the streets of Storybrooke, she gripped so tightly to the wheel that she was sure her knuckles would poke out from her leather gloves. Last night, after consuming three glasses of cider, she had told herself that she'd also be asking Gold to draw up the divorce papers today. But as furious as she was, her conviction to do so had dwindled with the morning light.

She wanted to be able to forgive Emma. She wanted them to be a family again. But the damn blonde made it so difficult. When she reached the pawn shop, she decided one issue at a time was the best course of action. And she and Emma had always agreed—their children should come first.

The bell on the shop's door rang as she entered. She was still furious, her heels clacking as she walked up to the counter to be greeted by Gold.

"Morning, dearie," he said. "Now who are we cursing today?" he jested.

"My wife if you let me think about it any longer," she replied. "I'm here about my daughter, actually."

"Ah yes," Gold smiled warmly. "How is little Miss Ellie?"

"A terror," Regina answered, saddened by the fact. "Apparently, she's just discovered how to access her magic and I haven't the slightest idea of how to stop her from destroying the house the next time she has a temper tantrum."

"Why not use your own magic?" Gold suggested, but Regina quickly shook her head.

"I vowed to myself even before I had children that I'd never resort to that."

Gold tapped his cane gently on the ground as he thought hard. "I'm afraid I don't have any other ideas for you, dearie," he said as he shifted over to the bookshelf. "But I may have something in one of these books that can help you."

Regina took the book that he had pulled from the shelf. She began to scan through it when he spoke again.

"And how, may I ask, are things going with you and Ms. Swan?"

She looked up to glare at him, not needing to vocalize her answer. He nodded.

"Right, then."

* * *

"Ellie…?" Emma called as she looked behind the couch, "I have Kitty hereeee…," she teased, hoping it would draw the girl out from her hiding place. But she had no such luck. She looked over to the hall when she heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"She's not upstairs," Ruby said, coming back into the living room. "Can't smell her anywhere."

When her daughter had evaporated into thin air quite literally, Emma had thought it best to ask Ruby to swing by and help. They had searched for an hour, only occasionally hearing giggles from different locations throughout the mansion.

"Regina's gonna kill me!" Emma sighed.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Just add this to the list of her motivations to do it," she said.

Emma groaned. "I don't understand why she won't come out," she cried. "We tried everything." They had pulled out her favorite toys, made trails of candy leading to her play pen and even tried putting on her favorite movies. But Ellie was sneaky and had managed to grab a few pieces of candy without being duped.

"Maybe she likes seeing you get into trouble more than eating gummy bears," Ruby suggested.

"Not funny," Emma said, wondering if it was true. Just then, they heard the door knob jingle as the front door opened.

"I'm back," Regina called out, unsure of where they were in the house. Emma and Ruby quickly appeared at the front door.

"Hey," Emma said, taking the book from her arm as the brunette slid out of her coat. "How'd it go?"

Regina sighed. "Gold didn't know anything useful off the top of his head, but he gave me that book, which may help," she said, and then looked over at Ruby. "Miss Lucas, why are you here?"

"Uh…," both Emma and Ruby struggled to find an answer. But Regina looked passed them, uninterested by their idiotic response. "And why is my house a mess?!"

"I can explain," Emma said, putting her hands out, not wanting Regina to further inspect the mess.

"Where's Ellie?" she asked.

"You see, uh—"

"Where," Regina reiterated, "is my daughter?!"

"I kinda lost her…"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"You see, that's why Ruby's here," Emma explained, as Regina pushed passed her. "To sniff her out. You see, when I turned around to see her after you left, she had vanished."

"Vanished?!" Regina cried. "Children don't just vanish. I know you don't know that much about them seeing as how you _abandoned_ your family, but I thought you were smart enough to know that."

"They do when they have magic," Ruby defended Emma.

Regina looked shocked and then addressed the wolf. "You mean—she—magically vanished?"

"Sounds like it from what Emma described," she answered.

Regina turned back to her wife. "And what would that be?"

"When I turned back around," Emma said, "I only saw a small cloud of green smoke."

Regina thought for a moment. Ruby added in that she was definitely in the house, as they heard her giggling now and then. Regina simply moved to the bottom of the staircase.

"Ellie, Sweetheart," she called. "I'm home, dear!"

Just then, they saw a swirl of green smoke as the little girl emerged before them, arms wide open and a face covered in chocolate.

"Momma!" she cried as she jumped into Regina's arms. Regina patted her on the back.

"Don't do that again, Baby," she cooed into her ear, stroking her hair. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Regina walked upstairs without saying a word to either Emma or Ruby. Ruby poked her friend, suggesting it was time to leave.

"But maybe she expects me to be here after she gives Ellie a bath," Emma tried.

Apparently, Regina had heard her from the hallway. "If you're not gone by the time I'm done," she called from the bathroom, "I'll make _you_ disappear."

Ruby pulled her toward the door. "Come on, Em," she said, "don't test her."

* * *

Ruby offered Emma a free breakfast if she agreed to come with her and leave Regina alone for the rest of the day. She came reluctantly, but knew she had made the right choice when she sipped her hot chocolate at the counter.

"I just don't know what to do," Emma sighed when Ruby came over after putting in her order.

"You're gonna try your father's shield idea, right?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I was gonna do it last night, but then all this shit happened."

"You need to slow down," Ruby said.

"What do you mean?"

The wolf rolled her eyes and groaned. "God, the way you keep going at it, it's no wonder she dismisses you," she said angrily. "You keep nagging her like a persistent child!"

"I'm just anxious to start living again!"

Ruby slapped her a bit. "Well, start acting like a fucking adult." Emma looked down, a bit saddened by her friend's bitter treatment.

"Sorry, Em," she apologized, "but honestly, it's like you're not even thinking." She paused again, thinking about how she could make it clear to her. "I know you're eager to get back to things, but just because you're 'alive again', doesn't mean you are to Regina."

"What do you mean, Rubes?"

Ruby sighed. "She mourned you, Em, like she really grieved for you. She was sad and all, but, Em, she said goodbye to you a long time ago."

This hadn't really dawned on Emma. She was preoccupied thinking of how mad Regina was for her lying. She hadn't really thought much of Regina grieving for her. She hadn't thought that maybe her wife had let her go.

"On top of finding out that you lied," Ruby continued, "she's probably dealing with some complicated emotions about loss."

Ruby saw that this realization was hitting Emma pretty heavily. "Why don't you do something to show her that you're handling other stuff as an adult…taking some responsibility?" she suggested.

"Like how?"

"Well," she paused to think, "maybe see Archie on your own—and discuss why you left."

"I don't think I can do that sober, Rubes," Emma revealed. "I feel disgusting every time I talk about it."

Ruby nodded, understandingly. "Just try, Em."

* * *

The next day, Emma found herself sitting on the leather couch in Archie's office, rubbing her hands against the material trying to determine whether it was real or faux. She figured this therapy idea was worth a shot. As he stared at her, she couldn't help but smirk. _I wonder what he looked like as a cricket_.

"You know, Emma," he said, "in order for this to work, you need to talk."

_Shit—focus, _Swan. She leaned forward, exhausting the breath she'd been holding in since sitting down. "I know," she let out, "it's just that this is hard."

"Therapy isn't supposed to be easy," he answered. "Why don't you start by giving me an update? How have things been this week between you and Regina?"

"Well," she sighed, "after I left last week, Regina sorta told me to stay at my parents. I got pissed, so I called her 'the Evil Queen'," she sighed, still feeling guilty. "So I got drunk, showed up at our door after two in the morning, threw up on her…"

Emma watched as Archie's eyes widened with every detail. She could almost imagine his little wings fluttering and him chirping in surprise at this. "Oh, and in the meantime, we found out that Ellie has magic. Regina referenced wanting a divorce again. The one time she gave me a chance to watch Ellie, I lost her temporarily," she said, scratching her head sarcastically, "am I missing anything?"

"Wow," Archie said, taking a long pause for himself. "Emma, that's quite a bit."

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "You know, my dad gave me this idea—he said I should give her 'my shield'—basically tell her I'm putting the ball in her court in terms of talking about us, but honestly, if I did it right now, I think she'd just chuck it back at me."

"Well," Archie let out nervously, "Regina is a volatile woman when emotional." He studied Emma's face and saw there was something else. "Emma, what are you leaving out?"

_How the hell does he know?—Gah, no wonder Regina calls him 'Bug'. _She took a deep breath. "I did something else," she whispered.

Archie circled his hand forward, urging her to continue. After a moment or two, she finally opened up.

"Just before she rescued me from Pan," she began, "I…I…slept with Hook."

Archie allowed her to continue before saying a word. "It didn't mean anything," Emma added. "We were just so broken and damaged. We both needed to feel something. I feel horrible about it."

After taking a few moments to reflect, Archie spoke. "Why haven't you told Regina yet?"

She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "Archie, if I tell her now, I'm scared that she'll never want to try to fix our marriage."

Archie sighed and shook his head. "But Emma, if you don't tell her, you'll lose her anyway. Even if you work this out, you will always feel the guilt. Not to mention how that will complicate the power dynamics—"

"I know," Emma said, cutting him off before he could rattle out his overly verbose spiel. She nodded though, knowing it was true. "I do plan on telling her—I just want to do it at the right time."

"Emma," he pleaded, "there will be no 'right time'. I know you're afraid. And honestly, you're right—Regina may not take you back." He let the words sink in. "But if you have any desire to try and fix your marriage, you need to tell her."

Emma left his office at the end of her session feeling even more uneasy about matters. She knew everyone was right. But it still felt like facing a brick wall.

* * *

Despite the feeling of soul crushing hopelessness, Emma had scheduled a few more appointments with Archie over the following days. She knew Regina wouldn't show up for their appointment, but she went anyway. Part of it felt good—Archie had helped her discuss things that she hadn't told anyone—things from growing up in the foster system, memories from prison, rough bounties. Even if it hadn't brought her closer to Regina, it did bring her closer to being able to express herself.

"I told her that you're seeing Archie, by the way," Henry said to her, as they sat together at the diner.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She tried to hide her reaction, but she looked surprised."

"Surprised, eh?" Emma grinned, but Henry rolled his eyes, giving her a look. "I know, I know—don't get my hopes up."

He nodded. "Especially now," he added. "Ellie's giving her a pretty rough time with her magic."

"Really?" Emma asked. "I thought the book Gold gave her would help."

"Yeah, about that," Henry said, trying desperately not to laugh, "Ellie kinda lit the book on fire…?"

"What?!"

"Yeah," Henry groaned. "I kinda feel responsible. I was playing with her and doing a voice for her stuffed dragon, and I think she got the idea that the dragon should breathe fire. The book got in the way."

"Aw, man," Emma sighed. "How much of Mom's things has she destroyed?"

"A lot," Henry sighed. "But she doesn't get mad at Ellie."

"Well that's good. It's not her fault."

"Nah," Henry shook his head. "She takes it as an opportunity to blame you. She goes muttering around saying that you impregnated her and left her alone and that Ellie's fits are because of your crappy magic genes."

Emma laughed, knowing it was a typical Regina comment. "I take it she hasn't changed her mind about using magic to handle it."

"No," Henry answered. "She refuses to. I even told her I wouldn't judge her after Ellie turned her favorite suit pink." He sipped his hot chocolate. "But she said it wasn't about me not liking when she used magic—she said this was about Cora."

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "Cora was pretty abusive to Mom with magic when she was growing up."

"I figured," Henry said. "I mean, my book suggests it, but I assume Mom told you about it."

"She did," Emma sighed. "It sounded pretty messed up, kid. And even though we both know that Mom would never use the same kind of magic on Ellie, or you for that matter, she doesn't want to use it at all."

Henry huffed. "If only there was a way to use magic to contain Ellie's without directly using magic on her…" he said.

Emma thought for a minute. "Henry," she said as her eyes began to shine, "that's it!"

Henry was confused, but before she could explain, she reached for her wallet and threw down a couple of bills. She grabbed his hand and started walking toward the door. "I've got an idea, kid."

* * *

Emma began driving toward Marco's shop and filled Henry in on the idea. For the first time in awhile, he agreed that she'd come up with a great plan.

When they arrived, Marco was busy sanding a piece of furniture. He stopped instantly when he saw the two of them.

"Ah, Henry, Emma!" he greeted them with open arms. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Emma began, "Regina and I are having some problems with Ellie. You see, she's just discovered that she has magic, and," she paused, scratching the back of her head, "she hasn't exactly figured out how to control it."

Marco nodded as he listened.

Henry added in. "My ma was thinking that you could build a play pen that could contain Ellie's magic—that way, when she's in there, she can't do it."

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "At least we can put her down when we need a break."

Marco rubbed his beard as he thought. "Well, you'd have to speak with Mother Superior," he answered. "She'd need to supply me with the magic to enchant the wood. If she agrees, I'll be happy to do it."

"Thanks, Marco," Emma cried. "You're a life saver!"

* * *

After speaking with the Blue Fairy and pleading her case, Emma got her to agree. Emma could tell she felt more sympathy for Regina in this circumstance—had it been Emma alone facing the problem, she wasn't sure if she'd be so helpful.

But all the same, she took the magic back to Marco and together, they enchanted the wood. He told her it'd be ready in a few days, but she shook her head and offered to help.

"Please, don't take offense to this, Miss Emma," he said, "but you don't look like you've ever built anything before."

Emma laughed. "Marco, I can be pretty handy," she said. "Plus, I haven't exactly been there to help Regina with our daughter, so this is the least I could do."

Marco smiled and handed her a pair of gloves and goggles as they prepared to construct the play pen. He and Emma sawed the wood, hammered the nails, fit the pieces together, sanded the rough edges, and painted away into the early morning hours. She'd cut and scrapped up her hands, bled a bit here and there, and had a handful of splinters by the time the final coat of paint was done. But she'd done something for the first time in a long time for Regina.

* * *

The terrifying gusts had dwindled by the late night hours and the skies had cleared, allowing a stage for the brightest of stars to shine. His father had told him a story of his days adventuring, gave him a glass of warm milk, and tucked him in once more—but Roland was wide awake. He trembled slightly, pulling back the curtain to face the night demons, just like his father had bravely done many times. Expecting to shake at the sight of thrashing snow squalls and menacing branches dancing devilishly in the forest, the boy was surprised when he only saw a calm night, illuminated by the sacred glow of the moon.

Roland felt safe and secure as the light flushed against his face. It touched him like a kiss from the heavens. He imagined his mother coming down to hold him in her arms, swooping him up and taking him to fly above the village and all of the kingdom. Carefully, he sat up, wriggling his arms free of the blanket. The window unlatched easily, as he was eager to feel the cool night air.

The young boy looked up to the brightest star, just a bit to the right of the moon. He whispered out to whoever would listen—

"I believe."


End file.
